Sharing is Caring
by sanctuary-in-dreams
Summary: Written for Kim's challenge at the DG Forum. After several encounters with a certain red head, Draco begins to understand the concept of 'sharing is caring'.


**This is my response to Kim's (Boogum) drabble challenge. Here are the rules:**

**Guidelines: **Must be DG. Must include the line: "I don't share, Weasley."

**Length:** 300-700 words.

**Rating:** T.

**Deadline**: Sunday, forum time.

**I've met all of the rules, by the way. u_u**

**So, I present to you, **_**Sharing is Caring**_**. **

**--**

The Great Hall: crowds of student rush to meet the tantalizing smells behind the doors with barely any space to move. I trip, nearly falling, and I turn to glare at the offender who pushed me: Draco Malfoy, of course – "Watch it," I growl.

"Oh, I am," He replies, staring unabashedly at my behind.

--

Now in the hallway between classes, sharing a laugh with Luna, before: "God," he crows, "it absolutely ranks of Weasley. Get me a mask – or a bucket." Malfoy's followers bark with laughter; I just walk past, face flaming and hands clenched, not caring about the eyes that drill into the back of my head.

--

A hand appears from nowhere and snatches candy from my box of Every Flavour Beans – "Hey!" I turn to glare at Malfoy, who smoothly pops one into his mouth.

"Mm, ginger," he murmurs, staring me down. There's a beat of silence before I flush and walk away, muttering darkly about how he owes me candy to an unruffled Luna.

--

Looking around in frustration at a crowded library, until my eyes land on an empty table – empty, save for the blond Slytherin looking very annoyed at the open book before him. I'd rather sit on the floor than with him, but my heavy books protest loudly at that notion.

Swallowing my pride, I walk over to him. "Can I sit here?" Malfoy looks up at me, and immediately looks back down.

"Oh, come on, there's enough room here for you to share!" I retort angrily, taking his response as a clear 'no'.

"I don't share, Weasley," Malfoy replies dryly. I huff before resolutely slamming my books down on the table, earning a glare from Madam Pince.

"Well, too bad," I hiss, ignoring his appalled look as I open my book. "Sharing is caring."

--

I sit curled into my secluded corner, letting tears stream down my face. It wasn't fair – I was a good girlfriend, right? I hear a noise above me, but don't acknowledge it. But when I feel something beside me, I have to look up. To my surprise, Malfoy sits beside me, looking impassive. I can't tell him to go away – his presence is almost comforting.

I continue to cry, though muffling my sobs in my knees. Draco takes a strand of my hair in his pale fingers and twirls it absently as I cry. Finally, my tears dry and I'm left sniffling dryly.

"Thank you," I say, my voice stuffy from my tears. Draco just stares at me, his grey eyes like molten silver. He says nothing – just that long look – before turning around and walking off.

--

I'm walking beside Luna when the object of my obsession appears, blond hair pulled into a ponytail. He's holding hands with Pansy Parkinson, who I know he isn't going out with. I feel something akin to anger burn in me, and before I realize it, I'm walking towards him.

I tap him on the shoulder, and I relish briefly in his shocked expression. "Word of advice, Malfoy," I say, ignoring the shocked, and outraged, girl who Draco was just entertaining. "I don't like to share either." I smile as I grab his neck and pull him closer to me, and smash my lips against his.

--

"Whatever happened to 'sharing is caring'?" Draco asks later, while I sit in the comfort of his arms.

"Don't take my word for it," I said, tracing my finger along his blue veins. "I'm the selfish one, remember?"

Draco smirks and lightly brushes his lips against the shell of my ear. "Indeed you are," he whispers in my ear.

--

**Word Count (disregarding the AN):** **603**

--

**Oh, this one was really fun to write. I modeled it after Sarah's (imadoodlenoodle) response to scubarang's New Years drabble challenge, and I hope I did it some kind of justice.**

**So, if you're interested in doing a response to this challenge, hop on over to the lovely DG Forum (link's on my profile) and check it out!**

**Oh! And don't forget to check out the information for our Spring Fic Exchange. Prompt entries are due February 15****th****, so check it out soon!**

**Review, lovelies. You know you want to…**

**Sid**


End file.
